


Raising Heroes

by NinjaFalcon90



Series: Superhero AU [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bullying, Cultural Differences, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Original Character(s), No Romance, Origin Story, Protective America (Hetalia), Protective Siblings, Science Experiments, Superheroes, all relationships are familial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaFalcon90/pseuds/NinjaFalcon90
Summary: “…You’re going to take us back, aren’t you?”“No. I’m keeping you two, aru.”“Liar. Everyone who takes us in always abandons us sooner or later.”...There was something odd about Yao's recent additions to his family.
Relationships: America & Canada (Hetalia), America & China (Hetalia), Canada & China (Hetalia)
Series: Superhero AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845886
Kudos: 21





	Raising Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Translation notes:  
> 等一下= Wait a bit.  
> 到了= (We) are here  
> 好吧= Ok!  
> 快进去= Go in quickly!  
> …四…五…六= ...4... 5... 6  
> Arsch= ass  
> 谢谢你= Thank you  
> 你们好= Hello! (to people)  
> 我爸爸和妈妈= My dad and mom  
> 我爱你= I love you
> 
> Context Notes:  
> 拖鞋= slipper. Pronounced tuo1xie2 in Mandarin, to1 haai4*2 in Cantonese. One of the infamous Chinese household items stereotypical Chinese parents use to punish their misbehaving children.  
> For those who have not read "Where are the Supersuits?!", Magic Merlin is Arthur, Silver Beam is Gilbert, Captain Justice is Alfred, and Captain Protector is Matthew.

Yao Wang had everything modern-day bachelors wanted. A mansion with its own swimming pool and tennis court. A blooming business renowned for technological development. With this much money, most people assumed that he invested his dollars meticulously searching for his perfect future wife, buying the latest car models, and airline tickets to the tropics.

No one could picture him seated in his dulled, ten-year-old family van driving back home with new additions to his family.

Stopping at a red light, Yao smiled at the blond twins in the rear-view mirror. Alfred (He was the naughtier one, right?) swung his legs impatiently, his fingers fidgeting with the door’s buttons. Matthew (The quieter one?) nervously looked at his worn sneakers, arms hugging his polar bear plushie to death. When he walked little Xiao Chun out of the orphanage’s doors, Yao assumed that he was the last addition to the Wang family. If the rest of the children were mild-mannered like Kiku, Yao would consider adopting another. Though, recalling Yong Soo’s clinginess and Xiao Mei’s fussiness, Yao also needed to give attention to the kids he already adopted.

However, after getting an acquittance’s phone call begging him to take in Alfred and Matthew, how could Yao say no? The eight-year-old twins never had a consistent, permanent family.

Alfred sighed and flopped in his seat. “Are we there yet?”

“等一下, aru!” Yao replied as the car crossed the intersection. “We’re almost there, aru.”

Alfred rose a brow at Yao’s response and blinked. Noticing Alfred’s confused look, Yao added, “等一下 means wait a little, aru. If you don’t understand what I’m saying, ask, aru. We are family, aru.”

“ _Did Alfred twitch at the word family?”_ Nodding quickly, Alfred scooted closer to Matthew. Mutters hidden behind Alfred’s hand hissed into Matthew ears. Matthew’s eyes lit before he frantically nodded. Despite hearing these mumbles, Yao’s eyes remained on the road, watching for every speeding driver and flashing traffic light.

_“Alfred and Matthew are unfamiliar with Asian culture. That’s fine. They’ll adapt to it eventually.”_

* * *

Staring the light brown, cylindrical object, Alfred poked the eggroll with a chopstick. His and Matthew’s plates were still piled with fried noodles and orange chicken. In contrast, Yong Soo greedily shoved heaps of food into his mouth. Mei gave Yong Soo a disgusted side glare, trying to stomach his loud chewing noises. Picking the last noodle strands, Kiku eyed Yong Soo, prepared to scream to Yao if a hunk of chicken got lodged in his younger brother’s throat. Xiao Chun’s dark eyes gawked across the table at Alfred and Matthew, his pudgy hand reaching for his eggroll.

Alfred and Matthew jumped in their seats when a fork was placed next to their plate. “I’m sorry, aru.” Yao said. “Next time, we can practice with using chopsticks, aru.”

Alfred quietly nodded as he dug into the fried noddle. The strands tumbled back onto the plate. Matthew only continued his gaze at his hands resting in his lap.

“Are you two not hungry, aru?” Yao asked.

“I want McDonalds…” Alfred whined.

“McDonalds, aru?” Yao frowned. “That is unhealthy, aru!”

Alfred huffed as he stirred the chicken.

“Try it, aru.”

“No.” Alfred defiantly said.

“I’m not getting McDonalds for you, aru.” Yao’s voice grew stern. “Try finishing dinner first, aru. If you’re hungry later, we’ll get McDonalds, aru.”

“But I want it now.”

“Alfred, NO.”

_“BANG!”_ The plates and glasses rattled on the table. Some orange chicken rolled and tumbled off of Alfred’s plate. An eggroll froze inches away from Yong Soo’s mouth, slipped out of his chopstick’s grasp, and fell onto the plate with a soft thump. Jaws dropped, Yong Soo and Mei looked at each other, before turning back towards Alfred. Kiku’s wide eyes were on Alfred’s trembling fists. Only Xiao Chun’s quiet munches cracked through the silence. His brows arched downward, Alfred glared angrily at Yao, before leaping out of his seat and scurrying out of the dining room.

“ALFRED!” Yao yelled at the footsteps violently thumping up the stairs. His eyes glanced at the closet next to the front door, debating if he should march up to Alfred’s room with a拖鞋 clutched in his hands.

“ _Though, today is Alfred and Matthew’s first day home.”_ Yao was willing to excuse himself from using the 拖鞋 at any cost. Speaking of Matthew… Yao rose a questioning brow at the vacant seat next to Alfred’s. He did not even notice the second twin leaving the table!

“Where did Matthew go, aru?” Yao asked the remaining kids.

“I didn’t see him go.” Kiku spoke up.

“Me too!” Mei piped up.

“I was looking at Alfred.” Yong Soo mumbled.

“He disappeared!” Xiao Chun exclaimed. “I saw it!”

Yao smiled wearily at his youngest. “I guess so, aru… I need to pay more attention to him, aru. He’s so shy, aru…”

“No! He disappeared!” Xiao Chun repeated with insistence, frustrated that Yao was not understanding him.

With a tired sigh, Yao took two large plastic containers out of the cupboard. Using the fork, he carefully slid Alfred’s dinner into a container, oblivious to the newly-formed cracks streaking across the dining table’s wooden surface.

* * *

“到了, aru!” Yao called to the SUV’s back, rising multiple heads. “We’re here, aru!”

Once when the SUV halted in the parking lot, all of its door swung open. Kiku chased after Alfred and Yong Soo, shouting at them to not run so fast. Mei trailed after them, gently cradling her favorite Hello Kitty doll. Yao unbuckled Xiao Chun from his booster seat and set him on the ground. Once when the car’s doors locked with a small honk, Yao followed the rest of the family with Matthew and Xiao Chun by his side. 

Yong Soo leapt over the driveway curb. “First, da-ze!” He exclaimed.

“No fair, you got a head start!” Alfred stuck his tongue at Yong Soo, who blew a raspberry back.

Kiku caught up with the two. “Alfred! Yong Soo! Don’t run off like that! A car could’ve hit you!” he scolded.

Alfred ignored Kiku’s warning. “Next time, I’ll beat you! And Mattie will beat you too!”

“…What?” Matthew was caught off guard.

“Well, Mei will beat both of you, right Mei?” Yong Soo asked his sister.

“Don’t drag me into this!” Mei hmphed.

Yao smiled at the scene. _“If it weren’t for the rest of the children distracting them, Alfred and Matthew may not feel at home as much.”_ Yao thought to himself.

“Yao, are we getting food before shopping or after shopping?” Alfred asked.

“Is anyone hungry now, aru?” Yao’s question was answered with nods. “好吧, aru! Let’s get food first, aru!”

The lively chatters of people and cars drifting in and out of the lot was silenced by a tremble. As the tremble grew into a violent rumble, screaming people hurried off the parking lot towards the mall’s entrance. Shoppers dining outside stood up from their tables, watching a fissure crack open before dashing into the restaurant. A rocket-shaped machine emerged in the lot’s center, ejecting multiple cars into the air.

“快进去!” Yao shouted over the crashes, pointing at the mall’s entrance. As the children scampered by, he quickly counted them. Missing a head was not an option.

_“…_ _四_ _…_ _五_ _…_ _六_ _! That’s everyone!”_ Yao himself began his dash into the mall. A dark shape casted over him, its fuzzy outline growing sharper by the second. _“No, I won’t make it!”_

“YAO!” Alfred screamed, running out the mall towards him.

“ALFRED! NO! GET BACK!” Eyes on Alfred’s cowlick, Yao prepared to shove the blond out of harm’s way. He scooped Alfred into his arms as his twisting body lost its balance. The side of his body met the concrete ground. Yao tightly embraced Alfred in futile attempt to protect his adoptive son.

Metal crunched and glass shattered above Yao, who peeled his eyes open. A man stood in front of him and Alfred. His hands emitted a pulsing, green barrier. The car tumbled bumped off the force field and rolled into the lot.

“At the nick of time!” Alfred’s blue eyes widened in excitement at the green mask on the man’s face. “Are you two chaps ok?”

“It’s Mystic Merlin!” Alfred burst free from Yao’s grasp and ran towards the superhero, admiring his suit. “I never thought that I’ll see you in person! You’re so cool! I always wanted to be a hero like you!”

Mystic Merlin chuckled. “Next time, do not run out in the open like that.” Hand gently patting Alfred’s hair, Mystic Merlin’s body stiffened. His fingers lightly dug into the wheat-blond hair as his green eyes peered into Alfred’s blue orbs, paused in a lost daze.

“What’s wrong?” Alfred asked.

“Erm…” Mystic Merlin started, unable to get a word out of himself. He glanced at Yao, who titled his head questionably.

“KESESESESE!” A voice rang from the sky. Canaries flocked after a black and white figure zooming towards the rocket, which just sprouted its own legs and arms. “The awesome Silver Beam is here! C’mon, Mystic Merlin! Join the awesome me in kicking this bad guy’s arsch!”

_“I can’t tell his guardian…”_ Mystic Merlin gave Alfred a warm smile and gently squeezed his hands. “I must leave. Alfred, you did say that you want to become a hero, am I correct?”

“Yeah!”

“You can be a hero if you watch over your family. Protect them from danger!” Mystic Merlin whispered.

“Family?” Alfred’s tone emphasized the word.

“Yes! Now, go on! As you can see, I have business to take care of.” Mystic Merlin’s darting eyes pointed at the robot like an arrow.

“I will! Beat that bad guy!” Alfred shouted as he hurried back to Yao. “C’mon, Yao! Mystic Merlin told me I gotta protect you all!”

“谢谢你, Mystic Merlin, aru.” Yao thanked as Alfred yanked his hand.

Watching Yao and Alfred rejoin their family, Mystic Merlin noticed Matthew. Drawing a connection between his and Alfred’s physical similarities, he shot the younger twin a wink. Matthew’s flushed face hid behind the rest of the Wang family as Mystic Merlin got on his magic disk and zipped into the air, ready to assist Silver Beam in bringing down the robot.

* * *

The electronic bell buzzed throughout the campus. Herds of giggling children poured out of the doors and ran down the hallways, ready to begin the weekend. After wishing Mrs. Hedervary a great weekend, Alfred and Matthew trotted out of the 3rd grade classroom.

Kiku and Yong Soo just emerged from the hallway. “Hey, da-ze!” Yong Soo waved his hand excitedly at the twins.

“Let’s go meet Mei and Xiao Chun now.” Kiku said.

Every day after school, the Wang children met on the playground before waiting for Yao at the parking lot. As the boys rounded the corner, Alfred’s eyes caught three boys in the distance tossing a white and pink object to each other. Not this again… Without a single word, Alfred broke from his siblings, his pumping fists tight, brows furrowed, and eyes glaring.

“Alfred? Where are you—” Matthew started.

“Mei! Are you ok?!” Matthew’s question was interrupted by Kiku’s exclaim.

Tears glistering on her face, Mei threw her arms around Kiku and sobbed hysterically into his shoulder. Kiku’s brows arched in a worried expression, his hand giving Mei comforting pats on the back. Yong Soo hurried to Xiao Chun, who sat on the ground, shakily transfixed on the fresh, red scrapes on his knees. On his deadpan expression were slight tears gathering at the corners of his eyes.

“The bullies took Hello Kitty again!” Mei wailed. “And they pushed Xiao Chun!”

“Alfred, Matthew. Stay here and watch—” Kiku froze at Matthew hurrying towards the basketball court, adding to the small arch of children watching the commotion. “Yong Soo, watch over Mei and Xiao Chun.” he ordered, running off before Yong Soo could respond.

“Excuse me.” Kiku said as he pushed through the kids. Alfred’s back met the court’s rough, hard surface. His T-shirt was jerked up, forcing him back onto his feet.

“Give me back my sister’s Hello Kitty!” Alfred yelled at the bullies’ leader. “Or else I’ll tell on you!”

“If you tell on anyone, I’ll break your bones.” The leader growled. His two cronies laughed behind him. One of them waved the Hello Kitty mockingly.

“Stop this.” Heads turned to Kiku, who just entered the battlefield.

“Oh hey, it’s Kiku!” The leader chortled. “Got tired of reading books, nerd?”

“Let go of my brother and give back my sister’s doll.” Kiku ordered, his brows arched slightly.

“What are you gonna do? Call for the teacher? Like all the little kids? How old are you, nine?”

Kiku only swallowed nervously. Starting a confrontation was one thing. Wining one was another.

“Cat got your tongue?” The leader continued, shoving Alfred back. He took a step towards Kiku. “You’re such a scarycAAAAAT!”

Bodies backed up. Hands covered gasps as the leader struck the ground with a thud.

“You ok?!” The first crony asked quickly.

A sneaky hand jerked the Hello Kitty doll from the second crony’s loosened grasp. “GOTCHA! DA-ZE!” Yong Soo cheered as he raced to Alfred’s side, Mei’s Hello Kitty doll in his hands.

“What happened?!”

“I don’t know!” The leader said as he struggled to get up. He jumped at the tight knot in between his ankles, linked by laces from each shoe. “How the heck did my shoelaces get like this?!” 

“Alfred, you ok?” Matthew asked, looking at his brother for scratches and bruises.

“Yeah! Thanks, bro!” Alfred flashed a smile at his twin. “That’s my hero!”

Matthew blushed at the compliment.

“Alfred. Matthew. Yong Soo. Let’s go now.” Kiku said while the crowd dissipated.

The four boys walked around the bullies, each careful to not make eye contact. Peering angrily up at Alfred, the leader shouted, “Don’t think you won this time! You’re still a loser even though you got that stupid doll back!”

“Don’t listen to him.” Kiku whispered to Alfred, who nodded.

Sadly, Kiku’s command still could not make Alfred deaf to words.

“You and your brother are both freaks!” The leader continued to yell. “Even though you call them your brothers and sister, it’s obvious that they’re not related to either of you guys! What kind of people have no families? Freaks!”

“Don’t listen.” Kiku repeated.

“I’m not.” Alfred lied. He caught Matthew’s worried look at the corner of his eyes.

_“Everyone’s just pretending to accept me and Matthew. I can’t forget that.”_

* * *

A shy knock drew Alfred from his comic book. “Yeah?” he asked.

“Hey, Alfie.” Matthew lightly pushed the door open, careful not to make a creak. He hopped onto Alfred’s bed, arms hugging Kumajiro, his favorite polar bear plush.

“Hey, Mattie.” Alfred replied.

Matthew smiled at his twin as he fidgeted with Kumajiro’s fluffy paw. “Today was scary, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Alfred nonchalantly replied. He flipped a page. “No big deal. I’m used to it.”

“Yeah. It’s still scary… Other kids always know that we’re different, don’t they?” Matthew sighed. “Even though we don’t show it?”

“Yeah. I won’t be surprised if Kiku and the others think there’s something weird about us. If they did, they’re good at hiding it. Speaking of them…” Alfred paused. “Do you think we are part of their family?”

“I don’t know.” Matthew rested back on the bed. Kumajiro sat on his tummy, his black eyes staring back at him. “I want to think that way, but… We went through so many other families. They only kept us for a few months before giving us back. All because we’re not normal. I won’t be too surprised if Yao takes us back one day, even if we act like normal kids.”

“Yeah… Listen, Mattie. Remember the time when we were at the shopping mall and Mystic Merlin came and saved me and Yao?”

“You would’ve saved Yao with no problem! But, yeah?”

“He told me that heroes protect family from danger. Mattie, we only have each other. We have to protect ourselves.”

“What about Yao and the rest, eh?”

“…They can take care of themselves.” Alfred asserted. “We can continue pretending like we’re a family. It’s better than not actually being in a family, right?”

“I agree, Al.” 

* * *

“你们好, aru!” Yao greeted as the children climbed aboard the van. “How was school today?”

“Good.” Was Kiku’s short replay as he helped Xiao Chun up into his booster seat.

“Great!” Yong Soo shouted in glee. “I hit a homerun in PE!”

Mei set her backpack on the ground next to her feet. “My class learned about butterflies!”

“That’s fun, aru!” Yao responded, looking over his right shoulder. “Alfred, Matthew? How about you, aru?”

Silence. Yao’s stomach shrank when he caught Alfred looking down at his swinging legs, arms crossed. Matthew’s blank gaze was set on his fidgeting fingers.

“Are you two ok, aru?” Yao asked louder.

“Oh, yeah!” Alfred answered, forcing a toothy smile. Matthew nodded frantically with a soft yet crinkled smile.

“Did you two do anything in class today, aru?”

“Eh, math. It was… fun!” Yao rose a doubtful brow at Alfred’s lie. “Really!”

“We also learned about volcanos!” Matthew added.

“Yeah! That was fun!” Alfred chirped.

“That’s good, aru. Everyone got their seatbelts on, aru?” Yao received nodding heads, a yes, and a yeah.

Yao drove his vehicle out of the parking lot. When he stopped at a red stop sigh, he glanced at the rear-view mirror. His brows arched and his lips went thin at Alfred and Matthew, who silently faced the seat in front of them as the rest of the family chattered.

_“There’s something wrong with these two. But, I can’t put my finger on it…”_

* * *

As soon as the lunch bell rang, Alfred and Matthew darted outside before any other classroom doors opened, each carrying their lunchbox. It took multiple tries, but the two finally managed to calculate the approximate time they had because Kiku and Yong Soo reached their classroom. By the time the two brothers arrived, Alfred and Matthew would already be at their secret location— in the playground underneath the slides.

“I’m going to go wash my hands.” Matthew said.

“You don’t have to! You’re such a germaphobe!” Alfred called his brother.

Ignoring his brother’s remark, Matthew gave his lunchbox to him before heading off to the boy’s restroom. His stomach already growling hungrily, Alfred did not bother waiting for Matthew’s return to start eating.

Alfred swallowed the last grain of fried rice, looking at the direction of the restrooms. Matthew should be here by now. Maybe he was being super careful and decided to wash his hands longer than usual. Yet, by the time Alfred finished munching on the eggroll and drinking the last trop of apple juice, Matthew still has not returned.

_“Something’s wrong.”_ Collecting his and Matthew’s lunchbox, Alfred went towards the restroom. A feeling of dread grew stronger with every footstep.

“What are you gonna do? Cry for your freak brother?” A loathsome voice taunted.

The same bullies who stole Mei’s doll crowded around Matthew, who was huddled in a tight, defensive ball against the wall. He covered his face, trying to stop the tears from running down his face.

“Hey! Leave my brother alone!” Alfred shouted furiously, dropping the lunch boxes as he ran. He stood in between Matthew and the bullies, arms stretched out in a protective pose.

“Hey look, it’s Freak Number One!” The cronies laughed at their leader’s remark.

Alfred did not flinch a bit. He narrowed his glare at the leader.

“Don’t come any closer!” Alfred warned when the leader took a step forward.

“Well, what are you gonna do?” The leader leaned into Alfred’s face with a sneer. “Tell on the teachers like the other crybabies?”

“I’m gonna punch you!” Alfred threatened, rolling his hands into tight, shaking fists.

“Oh really? I dare you!”

Alfred’s eyes fixated on his target, the leader’s nose. Under a blistering, uncontrollable rage, Alfred swung his fist. With a loud smack, the leader went flying into the air. Their eyes widening in horror, his cronies scurried off screaming.

“Why you little—” The bully was halted from getting up by a pair of shoes on his stomach. To his shock, standing above him was not Alfred but Matthew.

Matthew glowered at him with red eyes and tear-strained, pink cheeks. With a ferocious, snarling battle cry, he brought the sole of his tennis shoe onto his tormentor’s face.

* * *

As the van turned into the Wang Mansion, Alfred and Matthew shamefully kept their eyes on the carpeted ground. Their bodies tensed when the vehicle came to a jolting halt. The keys jingled as Yao took the car key out. He silently got out of the car, not giving a look at the twins. Unbuckling their seat belts, Alfred and Matthew uneasily looked at each other before exiting the vehicle.

The ground transitioned from concrete to white tiles. When Matthew shut the door behind him, he and Alfred looked at the stairway leading upstairs.

Yao caught them looking at the stairs. “No, aru.” He coldly said. “We are having a talk first, aru.”

A shiver shot down Alfred’s back, though his uncomfortable look turned into a stubborn expression. Matthew whimpered as tears glimmered in his cornflower blue eyes. Yao crossed his arms, his black business suit making him look taller and more intimidating.

“I’m disappointed in you two, aru.” He scolded.

“They started it.” Alfred whined.

“I don’t care that they started it, aru.” Yao countered. “If they threw the first punch, they would’ve been in the wrong, aru.”

“They were teasing Matthew!”

“You attacked first, aru. When—”

Alfred snapped, interrupting Yao. “This is not fair!” His voice echoed throughout the house. “Why do people defend bad people so much?!”

“Defend, aru?! Listen to me first, aru!”

“Bad people get away with doing bad stuff if no one does anything!”

“Does breaking someone’s noise and giving them a concussion make you a better person then, aru?!”

“Does that mean that you rather see one of us crying after school one day?”

“ALFRED!” Yao’s face was turning red in anger. “LISTEN!”

“NO!” A violent slam boomed in the living room. Below Alfred’s right foot was a crack on the white tiles.

Yao’s eyes widened at the fragmented floor. How could this be possible? Not even an adult man could do this much damage! Alfred’s furious and defiant expression froze into a horrified look, his eyes resembling those of a deer standing in headlights. His face turned white as his hands began to tremble wildly. Thumping, hurrying steps drew Yao’s attention. He caught a glimpse of a headless figure wearing Matthew’s backpack and clothes running of the stairs. Without a word, Alfred quickly ran after Matthew.

A few moments passed. Yao’s stunned expression hardened into angry frown, though not at the two twins.

Someone owed him explanations.

* * *

“Hello, this is Yao Wang, aru.” Yao greeted into his phone in his professional salesman voice. “Is Professor Jones here, aru?”

“Yes. Let me direct the call to him.”

“Thank you, aru.” A dial rang.

After a moment, an American accented male voice answered. “Hello Mr. Wang?”

“Mr. Jones, I have a lot of questions, aru.” Yao’s voice was stern and firm. “Alfred and Matthew… Who are they exactly, aru?”

“Why are you asking?” Professor Jones’s voice faltered. “Didn’t I already tell you? They are two typical twin boys who needed a good home.”

“The reason why I am asking is I just found out they have superpowers, aru!” Yao’s loudly emphasized the final word.

“They did?! We never knew that!”

Yao sarcastically laughed. “Don’t lie to me, aru. There’s more going on in your labs than you are willing to tell, aru! I’ve been investing in your scientific studies for years, aru. Would you like me to cut the funding, aru?”

“No! I’ll explain everything!” 

* * *

After multiple trials and errors, Project Snip and Snails was finally a success.

Professor Jones and his lab partner Professor Williams strolled down the hallway, excited to see their most recent creations. Previous years ago, the two successfully created the first test-tube baby. Though, why stop at just creating a baby? Why not try creating a human of any age?

“I wonder what they are doing right now, eh.” Professor Williams said. 

“Probably doing what toddlers typically do.” Professor Jones replied.

A lock clicked open after Professor Jones slid his card. The slide doors opened, revealing Alfred sitting on the floor stacking ABC blocks. A few wooden trains and stacking toys surrounded him. Turning to the strange sounds, a big smile spread across Alfred’s face, his rosy cheeks reminding the two researchers of a cherub. Stars shone in his sky-blue eyes as he curiously observed the two men.

“There’s Alfred. Where’s Matthew?” Professor Jones asked, looking around the colorful room.

“Probably hiding somewhere.” Professor Williams answered, peering into the two identical beds. No, not in there.

With a warm smile, Professor Jones kneeled down and opened his arms for a hug. Alfred’s smile widened. He giggled as he unsteadily stood up on his wobbly feet.

“C’mere, buddy!” Professor Jones softly whispered. “C’mere, Alfred!”

Professor Jones was so fixated on Alfred’s tiny stature and his adorable cowlick protruding from his blond locks, that he did not expect a white and red blur slamming into his abdomen.

“BAM!” Professor Jones’s back slammed into the wall. Cringing from the aching pain, he shakily opened his eyes. Alfred joyfully laughed as he wrapped his short arms around Professor Jones. Professor William’s jaws dropped. He stared at Alfred snuggling against his colleague, not noticing a white and blue pajama emerging from the pile of stuffed animals.

“EEK!” Professor Williams squealed at the headless sentiment clothes embracing his leg. In a blink of an eye, Matthew’s head appeared, his large cornflower eyes looking up nervously.

“Oh, hey there Matthew!” Matthew’s worried face changed into a shy smile as Professor Williams picked him up. He rested his chin on his shoulder, eyes closing as he enjoyed the gentle pats on his back. “You scared me, eh!”

Professor Williams’s smile fell when he looked at Professor Jones, who returned a troubled expression. Not even Alfred’s giggles and Matthew’s snuggles were enough to ease the tension growing in the room.

_“What did we create?”_

* * *

Yao slowly walked up the stairs, careful not to spill a drop of milk. Approaching Matthew’s door, he gave it a knock, balancing the tray in his left hand.

“Come in.” Matthew’s soft voice said.

Inside, Alfred and Matthew were seated on the bed, each with troubled expressions. Matthew sadly looked down at his sock-feet. Alfred’s fingers fidgeted with his pajama’s sleeves.

Yao smiled at the two. “Evening. Here is some milk, aru. Drink them, aru.” He gave them the cups of milk.

Matthew quietly took a cup and stared at its white, warm content.

“…You’re going to take us back, aren’t you?” Alfred grumbled as he took a sip.

Yao’s heart stung at Alfred’s question. Collecting himself, he calmly answered, “No. I’m keeping you two, aru.”

“Liar. Everyone who takes us in always abandons us sooner or later.”

“No, I am not, aru.” Yao repeated. Ease lit in the twins’ eyes. “Trust me, aru. I won’t, aru.”

“I’m angry at them for not telling me about your powers, aru.” Yao continued. “I did not suspect anything aru.”

“…That’s a first.” Matthew spoke up. “Everyone always figures out that we are different from them.”

“There’s two kinds of people.” Alfred continued. “Those who are afraid of us and those who pick on us. Yao, Magic Merlin told us to use our powers to protect people. Especially family. But, what good does it do if we are outcasts? We don’t even have a mom and dad! We were made in test tubes!”

“Then find people who will accept you, aru.” Yao sat on the bed with the twins. “And, you two do have a family, aru. You belong in the Wang family.”

“But people say that we don’t even look alike!” Matthew chimed in.

“That doesn’t matter, aru. Family is whoever you pick. Now, these powers come with great responsibility, aru. You may feel tempted to use them to your advantage, aru. However, people will respect you if you use it to benefit others, aru. Do you want to be the bad guy, aru?”

Both Alfred and Matthew shook their heads no.

“With your powers, you two can work together protect people, aru.” Yao continued. “However, I can’t force it, aru. It is up to your decision.”

Yao jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around him.

“The decision is already made.” Alfred rested his head on Yao’s shoulder, giving the Chinese man a smile. Matthew nodded, before also giving his adoptive father a hug.

Yao set his hands on the twins and pulled them closer to him. “我爱你.”

Judging from the current situation, Alfred correctly guessed what Yao meant. “I love you too, Dad.”

* * *

“RUN!” A man screamed.

Panting frantically, Yao looked back at the massive vines crawling out of the storm drains and manholes. As mutant sentiment roses and lilies stomped down the street, Frenzied Gardener flew around the chaotic scene, laughing manically.

_“How many times has this man tried to take over the city?!”_ Yao thought to himself in horror.

“Never to fear! The Heroes are here!”

Frenzied Gardener’s laugh died as he glared at the red, white, and blue-clad superhero pointing his sword at him. Next to him was a white and red superhero. A shield with a maple leaf symbol was on his right arm.

“Captain Justice will battle and triumph over evil with all his might!” 

“And Captain Protector will protect the defenseless without a fight!”

“Prepare yourself, you are so done, dude!”

“We are double your trouble, get ready, eh!”

“That doesn’t even rhyme!” Frenzied Gardener cringed at the motto.

“We don’t care! We’ll figure it out later!” Captain Justice ran up to the vines, his blade slicing through the vegetation. Green goo oozed out of the cuts. A mutant flower roared at the unfrazzled hero, who charged at it, sword drawn.

“Go, go, go!” Captain Protector shouted at the spectating crowd, who took off. He approached Yao, who watched Captain Justice dodge the mutant’s swing attacks. “Sir, it’s best to leave this scene. Your family will appreciate it.”

Even with the elaborate costume, Yao recognized the cornflower blue eyes peeking out the red mask’s eyeholes. Giving a short smile, Yao nodded quickly before running off to safety.

He raised these heroes well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, another addition to the Superhero AU series.  
> I love the FACE family, but this story takes place before "Where are the Supersuits?!", meaning that Francis has not met Arthur yet. So, I decided to have Alfred and Matthew adopted by Yao. I really wanted to write a story with Yao because I think he's very underrated. Also, gotta write about my culture!  
> For clarification, Yao is an adoptive father. The other Asian characters are unrelated to him. I wanted to mention how his motivation to adopt kids stemmed from having distinct parents who always fought with each other, but I thought it would take attention away from Alfred and Matthew, the main focuses of this story.  
> I considered using pinyin for some of Yao's dialogue, but I didn't want to use numbers to mark the tone. The only method I know to get the written tone marks is through a translator like Google translate. I ended just typing the characters out because its quicker.  
> This story is one of the stories that deviated a lot from its outline. I originally wanted to break it down by Alfred and Matthew's age, but I felt it might get confusing. Also, it's best for Yao to teach them to use their superpowers for good at a young age!  
> When Arthur gave Alfred a pat on the head and head, he froze because he sensed Alfred's superpowers. In this series, superheroes have the innate ability to sense when their own kind is close by.  
> Project Snips and Snails is taken from a nursery rhyme. When writing this, I was wondering if there was a boy equivalent to the quote "Sugar, spice, and everything nice" from Powerpuff Girls. This led to me discovering the source of the phrase. Professor Jones and Professor Williams are just minor OCs. Alfred and Matthew aren't created with their DNA. The two inherited their surnames because it refers who "created them". The concepts of test tube babies and designer babies are probably going to be used again in another part for this series, so keep an eye out!  
> I've been taught that people who throw the first punch in conflict are immediately in the wrong, even if they are the one being victimized. I understand why people (including myself) might disagree with this. At the same time, I condone violence... (sigh...)  
> I can't write mottoes. Also, I need ideas for supervillains and criminals. Most of them either want to destroy the city, take over the city, or steal stuff. It's getting repetitive lol


End file.
